An Angel in My Arms
by Lan2
Summary: After the war, Harry is feeling different toward a certain Slytherin. What will be happen?


Summer holiday was over. The Boy Who Lived was feeling miserable. In the past, Harry was the one who expected to go back to Hogwarts, one of wizarding school. It was the only place he felt like coming home. It still was. But he wasn't in happy mood.  
  
In his sixth year, Harry had defeated Voldemort. He helped by the members of the order of phoenix. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy was one of them. Draco has never been a Death Eaters. It was quite a shock when he knew that Draco was their spy for light. Just like Severus Snape. Their potion professor.  
  
As the saviour of the wizarding world so many people loved him. But, there was so many too that hated him. Such as Slytherin, he had ruined many family. Many from slytherin house were death eaters. Even though, he wasn't the only one. Since everyone in Slytherin house knew that Draco was a spy for light side. Some people had been trying to kill Draco. But as a Malfoy, Draco wasn't caring other people's think about him. He was the strong one. So much different with Harry.  
  
Harry wasn't as strong as Draco. He always felt sorry for everything he had done. He had killed. Even it was a war. It still felt wrong. No one supposed to die. He was just a murderer. He was carrying a burden on his shoulder. He felt depression. The war had given him hard pressure. He was no longer an innocent boy. And he wasn't looking forward to Quidditch anymore. Harry was getting nightmares. His friend, Hermione and Ron couldn't help him.  
  
//flashback// Harry felt blood stain his hand. A high pitch scream was filling the air. There were so many corpses which were laying in the ground. He knew that he was the one who did this all. Voldemort stood in front of him. The evil was laughing at him. He had sworn that he would never become like voldemort. But yet he broke his own promise. And he fell deeper and deeper to the endless darkness. //end flashback//  
  
Harry jumped awoke. He was in hogwarts now. Precisely in his Gryffindor dorm. He was soaking with sweat. In night like this, Harry just wanted to turn back to the time he was still a mere boy. But he knew that it was just a false hope. He cried and curled into bed. In time like this, Hermione or Ron would cheer him up. Even that didn't work. He was silently grateful to have friends like them.  
  
Harry was still a wreck in relationship. Since he had crushed Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. He never fell in love anymore. Or never had a crush anymore. Yes, he could have anyone he want. But he just wanted to be loved by someone. Someone who loved him not as 'The boy Who Lived' or 'The Saviour of Wizarding World'. Someone who loved him as himself. He felt alone. If anyone in hogwarts was looking for the graduation which would be holding in next five months. He wasn't. He wanted to stay at hogwarts as long as he could. He didn't know what he must did. He didn't want become an auror. He also didn't want become a professional Quidditch player. Since he didn't have interest in Quidditch anymore.  
  
Soon morning came. Harry was having red eyes. His friends was looking at him worriedly. He couldn't have a nice sleep after that bloody nightmare. He was sure as hell that he looked like a banshee. Harry took a seat at his usual place. Absent mindly looked at slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting in there. The blonde Slytherin was having his breakfast which turned become a single bread and pumpkin juice. Eventhough Malfoy was his allies at war. He still was his archnemesis, the bane of his existence. Malfoy was insufferable git as usual. But Harry noticed that something was different. Draco. no, Malfoy was looked pale. He meant to be more pale than usual. And the boy seemed quiet all the time. He never insulted Harry or Ron since the end of their sixth year. And also Malfoy was getting thinner. He looked so fragille to Harry. Harry couldn't help but felt worry toward that boy. Hell, Malfoy was his enemy. Why was he having this feeling? He didn't care, did he? Harry was confused.  
  
But Harry couldn't take his eyes from Malfoy. It was odd that he was actually have a concern toward the boy. Okay, he was such a mess. He started to think that Malfoy was interesting person. No, wait. A malfoy interesting? How could he thought that? But, really. Draco was an evil. Just was for being sinfully breathtaking. The blonde boy also seemed full of mystery. And Harry started fall for him. Even he didn't admit it to himself.  
  
Two and half months to graduation. Harry was walking out after dinner. He could see a very interesting evil blond just a couple feet from him. The light was dim but Harry was sure as hell that it was Draco. You would know if you had loved someone. The whole world seemed to be circle around the person you love.  
  
Then three student was approaching Draco. Harry stopped his pace. He could hear clearly the chat. Although that wasn't a nice one.  
  
"Oh, look what we got here," said one student.  
  
"Yeah, little shit," replied the other.  
  
Draco was silent.  
  
"Fucking queer! You just as wicked as your daddy-ass-hole," sneered other student.  
  
Draco was gripping his knuckles so hard because of anger and humilitation.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he was his mommy's fucking toy," taunt the others.  
  
Draco bowed his head. He gritted his teeth so hard that it almost cracked.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" said Draco with icy tone.  
  
Big student infront of Draco quickly steeped aside. Draco said the tone with capacity to kill. After Draco was stepped away.  
  
"Coward!" sneered one of the students.  
  
Harry was feeling angry. They had no right to do that to Draco. He saw Draco go. And decided to go after him. Just when one of the students sneered 'coward' at Draco. Harry was glarring daggers to that un-price-able rat. They backed down and turned to go.  
  
There just one place to went within this way. It was straight to the astronomy tower. Harry was searching worriedly. He found one of the doors which slightly cracked. Harry stepped in and found a heart breaking scene. Draco Malfoy, the only person that he thought never care about anything curled into a small ball in the corner of the room. The boy was crying softly. Harry really wanted to kill the one who made Draco felt this way. Then Harry caught that Draco repeated some word over and over again.  
  
"Malfoy didn't cry. Malfoy never cry. M-malfoy didn't cry." mumbled Draco with sob.  
  
Harry felt he was crying inside. Draco's body was shaken. The boy was crying silently.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said softly.  
  
Draco was shocked. He looked in horror at Harry. Then ran out the room. Harry cursed himself for being so stupid. He ran after Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, wait!" yell Harry.  
  
Draco refused to listen. Harry was two step before him when Draco was running down the stairs. Draco was running frantically. The boy even jumped down two stairs in a hop. He never saw water in one of the stairs. But Harry was.  
  
"Malfoy, watchout!" shouted Harry panickly.  
  
Too late Draco had slipped and started fell down. When Draco awake. He awared that his body felt like hell. He checked his injure. Nothing had damaged seriously. It was impossible to fell down from thirty or more stairs without injury. Then he awared of warm body under him. Draco swallowed a gasp. Harry's head torn open. The boy was soaking in blood. Draco's body trembled. Then he gritted his teeth. Draco was picking out his wand. He casted a simple healing spell at Harry. Then he was taking Harry to Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco breathed in relief when Madam Pomfrey told him that Harry was okay. Harry just needed a rest because the loss of blood. Draco had an injury too in his left hand. He was staying at hospital for one night. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was out of the room. Draco jumped from his own bed. And he was walking toward Harry's bed. Harry still unconsious. Draco took a seat beside harry's bed. He was looking at Harry with curiosity.  
  
'Why did Potter save me? Why didn't he taunt me?' Draco thought silently.  
  
Harry stirred awoke. He blinked his eyes. Then abruptly sat on the bed.  
  
"Ow!" said Harry.  
  
His head felt like had been ripped open. He felt a little dizzy.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Eh? Ah, are you alright Draco?" asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"How can. how?" asked Draco.  
  
The blonde boy knotted his eyebrows.  
  
"How. how what?" asked Harry confusedly.  
  
"How can you? You are in a bad shape than me. How can you ask that?" Draco muttered.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Don't smile. You scared me to death. You could die, you know? Did something stupid like that!" Draco said angrily.  
  
Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Harry softly.  
  
"Don't! Don't say sorry. I, I'm the one." Draco's voice wavered.  
  
Harry's caressed Draco's cheek. Then he hugged Draco warmly.  
  
"Shh. It's okay you know. To cry," As soon as Harry had said that Draco started cry.  
  
The blonde burried his head in Harry's chest. Harry was rubbing Draco's back. Soon Draco fell asleep in Harry arms. Harry took a glance at Draco's sleep state. Then he had smiled warmly before he closed his eyes.  
  
When Harry awake next morning. Draco had gone. Last night was strange. Yet it felt so right to be so close to Draco. Harry sighed. There was foot step in the door of hospital wing. Hermione and Ron came to visit him.  
  
"Harry, Merlin.! You are such in bad state!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione glanced worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth. Not very. But I will live," replied Harry jokingly.  
  
"Harry, that's not funny!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, 'mione right. Harry, you could die last night. What the hell are you thinking? Damn, Malfoy!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron! It's not Draco's fault. I am the one who did careless," Harry said in defense for Draco.  
  
Ron was looking smugly at Harry. Hermione did the same thing.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, you had just called him 'Draco'," pointed Ron.  
  
"Am I?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, you are," Hermione corrected.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes. Hell, he had started feeling sentimental over Malfoy. And now He was calling him 'Draco'.  
  
"What did the hell happen?" asked Harry mentally to himself.  
  
"We was the one who supposed ask you that," said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Harry smugly.  
  
Then they bid him goodbye to start school. Harry was feeling more confused. Okay, he cared about Malfoy. But was it just that? Or was there something else? Well, Malfoy did have a nice hair if he didn't slicked it back. In comparison to his own hair which was a mess. And Malfoy had a nice body too. Mhm, sexy slender body. And that lips, he wondered how soft it was. Harry startled.  
  
'Oh, God! What am I thinking?!' Harry thought.  
  
Now, he knew that he had a crush on Dra. ehem, Malfoy. But, did he love Malfoy? Nope, he didn't. They had been enemies for years. It couldn't changed as simple as that. Not helping that Malfoy was a prat.  
  
Harry had a long sigh. But, he never thought that Malfoy was hurt. That the blonde Slytherin didn't just ignore all the comment. Harry still had loyal friends who could help him. But no one would help Malfoy. Malfoy lost his parents. Even Crabbe and Goyle hated him now. And he was being a Malfoy had high pride to ask for help. Harry had seen Malfoy crying. And he wasn't going to ignore that. After two days in infimary, Harry was feeling good. Madam Pomfrey let him back to school activities. Hermione gave him her notebook which he was grateful. Ron was arranging a little party for him.  
  
At the great hall, Harry was eating his breakfast with his friends. He could feel Malfoy's gaze on him. When Harry was looking back. Malfoy quickly bowed his head. Harry smiled. He was arranging some plan. And it would work. No matter what. He would make Draco to be his friend. He wasn't going to let Draco alone anymore.  
  
Today, Gryffindor had a double potion with Slytherin. They worked in some project. One group consisted of two students. Professor Snape was giving them free choice to make a group. Hermione and Ron was in one group. Harry was looking at blonde Slytherin. It made him sad. No one chose Draco as their potion partner.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Do you want make group with me?" asked Seamus.  
  
Harry shaked his head.  
  
"Sorry, I've had a partner," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay," replied Seamus.  
  
Truthfully, Harry hadn't had a partner.  
  
Harry was walking toward the slytherin. He could saw that Draco was nervous.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy," greeted Harry.  
  
Draco nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Do you already have partner?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
Draco shaked his head.  
  
"Can I become your companion in potion?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco jaw dropped.  
  
"Huh?" responded Draco un-intelligently.  
  
The class was in shock. They had seen Harry asked the Slytherin boy became his partner. They still couldn't believe what had happened. Ron and Hermione was throwing an understand glance at each others.  
  
Harry pretty awared that many students had shocked to death with his question to Draco. But he didn't want to bring himself to care.  
  
"Malfoy? Will you?" repeat Harry gently.  
  
"What? Oh, that. Okay," replied Draco who still in shock.  
  
Harry was gratefull when Professor Snape gave them threathening glare to get back at work.  
  
After potion lesson, Draco asked Harry to met him at astronomy tower.  
  
"Come to room number 5 tomorrow night," said Draco.  
  
Harry nodded. Then they went to separate ways.  
  
Draco's reaction gave a new hope to Harry. The boy wasn't giving him nasty word or something worse. Draco had stunned when Harry asked him. Of course, there would be wonderful rumour about that. Harry wouldn't give up until he successful changed Draco.  
  
Draco had already sat in the room when Harry came.  
  
"Good Evening," greeted Harry.  
  
"Mm, good evening," Draco greeted back.  
  
Draco was biting his lip.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Care to explain?" said Harry.  
  
"Why did you help me? Why did you want me as your partner?" said Draco tentatively.  
  
"You already knew," answered Harry.  
  
"But, we are supposed to be enemies," said Draco.  
  
"Not anymore," Harry said calmly.  
  
"We are not friend too," Draco said in fact.  
  
Harry was giving big smile.  
  
"Right! That's why. Because I want to be your friend," said Harry warmly.  
  
Draco was silent. Harry began to worry. Then he was looking into Harry's eyes. Harry could saw hope-fear-relief mix into one in other boy eyes. Harry replied with lovingly gaze. Then gave his hand.  
  
"I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," said Harry.  
  
Draco gave a little smile. And shook Harry's hand.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Harry." replied Draco.  
  
"Well, can I call you 'Draco'?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
In a week, he and Draco had been a close friend. Surprisingly, Ron and Hermione had accepted Draco as their friend too. Yeah, there had been some confrontation with Ron. But since Draco was quiet over the time and never insulted one of them. There wasn't a big problem anymore. Sometimes Ron would show some sympathy toward the slytherin. He even told Harry about how war could change a person.  
  
Draco still so quiet. But sometimes he would smile or even laugh. So different with a nasty slytherin they had known. Yet it was still the same person inside. Harry thought suspiciously that since the first time they met. Draco was always a quiet person. That it was his father who made the boy acted like a prat. Harry wanted to protect the boy. For the first time, it was his own decision. Harry never wanted to save the world. He never wanted to be 'The Boy Who Lived' or to be famous. But this time, he would protect the boy willingly.  
  
Harry realized that he was in love with Draco. He still wasn't sure about his capability to love. But he would do anything for Draco, only for him. Even his life if it was necessary. Ron and Hermione was a couple. They would marry after graduation. Hermione had been asking him about his relationship with Draco. Harry was blushing all night after that. What Harry didn't know that Draco was sad.  
  
The graduation was in next two days. Draco was speaking with Hermione. Harry had gone in somewhere within this two days. He was feeling upset. He didn't meet Harry within the last time he had. Draco felt dagger was stabbing at his heart.  
  
At the graduation day, Draco was feeling cold and alone. He didn't want to apart from his new friends. Especially one person he had gained to respect. One person that he had learnt to love. He had fallen in love with Harry. Laughter boomed in the great hall after Dumbledore gave announcement of their graduation. Draco couldn't take it anymore. After this graduation, he and Harry would be separate. He would back to his Malfoy manor. And Harry. his Harry would pick a nice girl and had a nice family. Draco felt his heart ripped open. He ran out from the great hall with the capacity of heart broken.  
  
Harry in other side was happy. He saw Draco ran out of the room. Ron smacked his back.  
  
"Go Now! Get him, Harry!" said Ron.  
  
Harry mumbled thank you. Then ran out of the room. There was one place he could think.  
  
Harry ran to the astronomy tower. He slipped quietly into the room which they usually met. He could hear soft sound of someone's sob in the corner of the room. Draco was crying. Harry stunned. He walked toward Draco. Draco stopped his cry and looked at Harry. Then burried his head into his leg again.  
  
"Please, just go." mumbled Draco.  
  
"No!" said Harry stubbornly.  
  
Draco was crying again. Harry took draco's face with his hand until it leveled with his face.  
  
"Draco, why are you crying?" asked Harry softly.  
  
Draco's tears was leaking down onto Harry's hand.  
  
"You will go. I'll be alone again. I don't want," Draco broke into cry again.  
  
Harry hug draco tightly.  
  
"I won't go anywhere," whispered Harry into draco's ear.  
  
Draco let himself go from harry's hug. He gave some soft of unbelieveable look at Harry.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry smiled softly then reached his pocket.  
  
He gave Draco a small blue box. Draco casted a question gaze at Harry.  
  
"Open it," Harry said softly.  
  
Draco opened the box. A silver ring with snake ornamen was in it. Harry was blushing.  
  
"Uh, um." stated Harry nervously.  
  
Draco was looking in wonder at Harry.  
  
"I want you to live with me after this graduation. Um, maybe not as big as Malfoy manner but. Will you?" asked Harry with hope.  
  
Draco smiled openly. Harry still blushing madly. He kissed Harry's lips. Then casted warm glance at Harry. Harry's face became redder.  
  
"So.?" asked Harry tentatively.  
  
"I will happily to live with you," said Draco then added, "forever."  
  
Next hours, they was sitting in love-seat in the astronomy room. Of course they were hugging each other.  
  
"Harry, won't you regret it?" asked Draco.  
  
Draco was looking in mix emotion. Harry could see fear and hope in Draco's eyes at the same time.  
  
"I won't. Not that I didn't know the consequence. Yet, I still love you," Harry said without doubt.  
  
Draco sighed. Then burried his head in Harry's chest.  
  
"I'm so lucky," said Draco before fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
Both of them would have a hard way to go. But just like Draco had said. Harry was so lucky too. Afterall, he had an angel in his arms. 


End file.
